


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by frozenpapers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gogodashi, tomadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or <i>more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [_this._](http://asset-2.soup.io/asset/9331/3096_20b5_500.gif)

                Things weren’t going _good_ between Gogo and Tadashi. It has been going on for two weeks, and the lab couldn’t bear this any much longer. If they weren’t aggressively throwing insults at each other, they were ignoring one another. If they weren’t giving each other the silent treatment, they were pulling everyone who was present to their respective sides. It was like the Trojan War all over again, but this time the group wasn’t so sure who was Greece and Troy. It was perspicuous that neither of the two was going to apologize. What irked everyone the most was the fact that the fight was initiated by a stupid offhanded comment about his sexuality (she always teased him about it). It was crazy that he couldn’t let it go (he was usually the patient one). Like, what was so grave that he couldn’t just forget about it? It’s not like she hadn’t made the comment before.

                Today was no different. In fact, the fight had evolved into some monster that consumed whatever Tadashi and Gogo shared as best friends for the past eight years. It was ridiculous.

                “You’re miniature!” He yelped as he raised his arms to his abdomen, trying to block her hard blows.

                She grumbled as she grabbed a wrench and hit him on his arm. “And you’re an idiot!” She huffed as she continued to shove him.

                “You’re cheating!” He yelled as he tried to duck the next blow. For a girl, she had strong arms.

                “Oh, woman up,” she retorted as she kicked him on his shin. “None of this would have happened if you would just let it go!”

                The rest weren’t able to hear the end of it (if there was, anyway) – much to their relief – when Professor Callaghan’s replacement (they still couldn’t memorize his name due to its difficult syllables and pronunciation) entered the Nerd Lab with stern blue eyes and his folded arms against his chest. He needn’t to say anything for the two heated heads to stop bickering – but it doesn’t mean that they didn’t cease throwing daggers at each other. He cleared his throat as he made his way towards them. They weren’t shaken by this, obviously.

                “I’ve had it with the both of you.” He said placidly. “I have been hearing complaints from the others for two whole weeks.” He placed a hand on his throbbing forehead, perspicuously vexed.

                Gogo and Tadashi took the opportunity to glare at Honey, Fred, Wasabi, and even Hiro.

                He interrupted their glares with a faux cough. “They weren’t from this lab.”

                “She started it.”

                “Me? If you just let it go – “

                “You called me gay! How was I supposed to – “

                “Woman up! It’s not like I haven’t – “

                “Your insensitivity and brusque attitude caused all of this, if you just apologized – “

                “You called me miniature! Don’t you think – “

                “Well it’s true, you are – “

                “You are a jerk – “

                “Me? I am the nicest – “

                She scoffed. “You’re full of yourself, Hama – “

                “Enough!” He slammed a hand on the desk nearby, and immediately they both shut up. “Both of you are suspended for a week.”

                That stopped them.

**. . .**

                A week had passed and they still weren’t talking. At least the group’s ears were put to rest and at least they weren’t hurting each other with the apparatus. It’s a good start (well, for them, that is). The fact that Tadashi and Gogo’s boat of wrath sailed silently in the blue waters turned out to be a convenience for the party Fred had been planning for two months now. If they weren’t going to exchange silly epithets and profanities (it surprised them how wide Tadashi’s curse vocabulary was) then watching series reruns and movies weren’t going to be a trouble.

                According to the weather forecast, the storm wouldn’t bother making an appearance. Not tonight.

**. . .**

                They reminded themselves that they’d thank God once this was over. The night had gone as smooth as a silk and everyone (even the evil munchkins) seemed to enjoy the length of it. This was great and no one was complaining.

**. . .**

                By the wink of three in the morning, Honey had decided (God help them) that it was best to play seven minutes in heaven. Wasabi wanted to murder Honey for it. They were seated on the kitchen’s cold floor (right next to the closet door and the stairs that led to the guest room) in circles. Of course, Tadashi and Gogo sat apart from each other. They weren’t paying much attention to the game; Gogo wishing it was over whilst looking at her gloves and Tadashi wanting to just go home. They exchanged sighs and rolls of eyes as they watched Honey giggle and Wasabi muttering curses because of his misfortune.

                “Your turn,” Honey cooed, startling Gogo.

                Gogo rolled her eyes as she spun the bottle without enthusiasm. She just wanted to get this over with. Her eyes followed the green bottle as it went on faster rounds and slower ones, until it came to a full stop. She almost choked on her gum when she lifted her eyes and saw it landed on Tadashi.

                Great.

                Just the cherry to her ice cream.

                Nice.

                It was clear that everybody was alarmed. However, he stood up nonchalantly and spared Gogo a glance.

                “Seven minutes, right?” he asked Honey as he opened the closet door. Damn.

                Honey flicked him a nervous glance. “Y – Yeah,”

                “Gogo?”

                “Coming,” she muttered as she dragged her feet towards the closet door.

                Honey pulled at her sleeve as she followed them. “Seven minutes, I’ve got my timer.” She reminded them before closing the door.

                They were so sure that this wasn’t going to end well.

                “I’m not kissing you.” She muttered as she switched the light on.

                He scoffed. “What makes you think that _I’m_ kissing you?” he countered as he rolled his eyes at her.

                “I know for a fact that you won’t kiss me.” She stated as she crossed her arms against her chest. “You’re _gay_.” She blew a bubble as she watched him with eyes filled with hatred.

                “I’m not gay.” He seethed as he balled his hands into fists.

                She popped the gum between her teeth. “Really? You don’t pay much attention to girls.”

                “That doesn’t make me – “

                “You certainly haven’t kissed – “

                He slammed his hand beside her head as the other pulled at the collar of her leather jacket. There was a flash of fear in her eyes and for a second, he was glad. “I’ve had it with you, Leiko.” He whispered as he inched closer, his nose a millimeter away from hers.

                “What are you going to do?” she managed to stay placid as she arched a brow at him.

                He ignored her. “Maybe the reason why I haven’t been paying much attention to other girls is because I have been paying much attention to you.” He murmured with the intensity of an erupting volcano as he lingered on her lips. “So does that make me gay, Leiko?”

                She shook her head a she brought her gloved hand to the faint scar on his cheek, her thumb grazing over the two year old burn. For the first time, she was out of words.

                “Thought so,” he stated smugly as he crashed his lips against hers and hoisted her legs up his waist.

                By the time Honey called out seven minutes, Gogo’s fingers were deep into his raven black hair, and his hands were underneath her white shirt. He stumbled out of the closet with her wrapped around him like a vine and towards the flight of stairs that led to the guest room.


End file.
